Once Upon a Silent Regret
by Hazalou
Summary: Forgive and forget is something that Rufus can't do in his whole life. He can not forgive that one very man that broke him. Parents are loving people who gave life and birth, but to Rufus they are just nothing but cruel people. Rufus learns that he should just forgive and forget before he regrets harder in life. [Rufus Centric, Minor self harm, minor SiegXRufus & DioXRufus]


_A/N: Today was a really horrible day, not just the fact that it was Monday but I just had lot of fights with people. Something happened and I had this horrible fight with my mother, and as I was ranting to my friends about how if my mother died, I wouldn't even give her a funeral. I admit, it was harsh of me to say such things and I did realized how much of a jerk I was towards my parent. It took a few hours for me to cool down and stop crying and wanting to kill myself but I made it through and I felt bad for this whole thing because I actually upset one of my friend and I felt horrible and guilty since she was there for me through this whole thing and I just out right bashed on her views on parents and made her take on my crap when she had a crap day as well. Actually I felt guilty for everyone that had to deal with my crap for the past half year, so as an apology and a way for me to write out my feeling I decided to do a short Rufus centric one-shot._

_There is minor DioXRufus and SieghartXRufus in it but mainly it focus on Rufus._

_Once again, Sorry for upsetting you and making you deal with my crap, you guys know who you are and I just want to say thank you for listening to me and deal with my crap but sorry for just being a jacka** brat._

_Well rant aside, I hope you all enjoy this_.

* * *

**Once Upon a Silent Regret**

* * *

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

Silence envelope the white clean room as a little boy sat in his room. His dull glazed crimson eyes glanced into no where, silently like a statue. In his hand was a normal looking teddy bear, patches, loose threads and cotton spilled from the toy as the boy continued to stare into the amidst of nothing. In the young male's right hand was a pair of red scissors.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tic-_

The young male didn't turn his head but merely glanced from the sides of his eye.

_"Be quiet. You are causing too much noise." _ a whisper told him as he felt a stab of pain across his cheek. The young boy didn't flinch of moved or let a single sound out from his little mouth. His mouth was glued shut as he continued to stare in the amidst of the messy white room.

**_'Sorry father. Sorry Mother. I 'm sorry for what I have done.' _** blank papers filled with black scribbles littered everywhere. Shreds of what used to be paper danced across the room like snowflakes. The young boy looked down as he went to picked up the red needle that was on the floor. With one smooth move the little boy stabbed it into the teddy bear and start sewing it back up. The small hands worked hard but no matter how hard the small male tired to tie up the open wounds. The thread would only fall loose and the fillings would drop out. Crimson blood red eye followed the cotton filling, it stared intently at the cotton, as if just with one mere look will make something magical happen.

Not a word was uttered, the small boy only grabbed his scissors as he stabbed hard into the broken bear. Then the small boy would only pick up the fillings and the needle and start sewing it back up. The process repeated it self, the small boy never stopped. He worked from day to night. Still only the sound of the clock filled the room.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

* * *

_" Look. It's snowing Rufus. Aren't you happy?"_

"Happy. I am happy. Yes, I am happy father."

* * *

Rufus stared at the limped brown beat up teddy bear that laid on the white pale bed. Cotton fillings spilled out on the snow white bed sheet, as the bounty hunter only stared at the beat up doll.

Slowly the blonde male reached to the broken doll as one hand only snapped off and the teddy bear landed on the bed again with a dull thump. Rufus stared at the doll as he said nothing and went to grabbed the rest of the body. Silently the male hugged the teddy bear hard and closed his eyes.

_"Happy birthday Rufus, do you like your gift?"_

**_"Yes I do father."_**

Rufus reopened his eyes as he glanced around the room, small crumpled airplanes laid on the floor. Failed hopes and wishes laid on the cold dusty floor. Sheets of black scribbles of hatred and anger nest themselves everywhere. Rufus looked around, as his eye was brought to the attention of a white chair that stood right dead middle of the room. Red threads and needles laid everywhere, scissors of different shapes made themselves homes where ever they can.

The young Haros bounty hunter walked towards the chair with the broken teddy bear in hand. He sat down on the dusty chair and picked up a needle and red thread from the floor. Slowly he started to sew up the broken arm and ripped up holes. The hunter stuffed back in the fillings and sew it up with skillful hands, as if he has done this before. But the hunter stopped as he looked down at the teddy bear, the fillings only came back out and the broken hand dropped down with a soft thump.

Rufus said nothing as he stared at the fillings that laid on the floor. he went to reach for it, but stopped half way.

_"YOU DAMN UNGRATEFUL BRAT. GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU DIRTY FILTHY DIRT."_

**_"Sorry Father. Sorry."_**

Rufus trembled slightly as he withdrew his hand slightly as those red crimson eyes laid perfectly lock with the cotton filling. Out of habit the male brought his right hand to his mouth and the bounty hunter started to bite his thumb. Nervously the male looked around for a pair of red scissors. When his eyes found one, the male quickly got up and grabbed it.

**_"So long. Good bye."_**

The male brought the red scissors down as the sharp scissors stab the teddy bear. The hunt repeated the action over and over again as each stab were harder and harder.

_"Why are you so useless? Why can't you be more like Lass?"_

**_"Sorry father. Sorry."_**

_"Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear your voice."_

**_"Sorry Father. Sorry."_**

Rufus finally stopped as he looked down at the teddy bear. What used to be a dark chocolate brown bear is now nothing but a mush of nothing but cotton filling and random cloth patches. Scared Rufus went to pick up a needle and red thread and started to resew back the bear back. The more he sew, the more he stabbed, the more he kept on sewing, the harder each stab was.

Rufus sat on the white chair again as he glance down at the barely holding on toy.

**_"Sorry Father. Sorry."_**

* * *

"Stop it Rufus. Stop." A soft voice whispered at his ear.

"What in the damn name of Astaroth are you doing?" another voice growled at him.

The Bounty hunter looked around him, Gray concerning eyes locked with his crimson eyes. A raked hand held his hand back from farther stabbing himself, warm blood dripped from his body as the hunter stared at the two male.

"Its alright." The raven hair highlander replied as he slowly caress the young bounty hunter. His rough hands ran through his soft sun blonde hair and petted him softly like he was a scared puppy.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" The magenta hair Demon chief barked as he ripped the scissors away from the hunter before he can do more self harm. And brought the other to a tight hug.

"Forgive and forget Rufus, it is better this way." Sieghart said softly as he continued to caress the young male. His eye meet the worn out tombstone with some words covered by the moss.

_"-Ere lie ... Wilde._

A great man and a great hunter.

May... the ... in ... peace.

... to ..."

"He cared, so please." The highlander tried to reason with him, pain filled those deep storm gray eyes as he looked deep in those broken red eyes.

"There is us Rufus. There is us. So stop, you tired hard enough, now stop and let us finish it for you." The demon chief whispered as he hugged the hunter tightly.

Rufus never cried in his life.  
Not when his mother.  
Not when his father died.  
Not when he was his father's funeral.

Not when his father slapped him.  
Not when his father ditched him.  
Not when his father yelled at him.

**_"Sorry father. Sorry."_**

Rufus held on to the raven hair highlander and the magenta hair chief. Warm tears fell from his eyes, was this crying? Was this how it felt? His heavy heart felt free, his mouth could make voices once more, those chains that binned him were broken.

For once Rufus Wilde, the cold hearted, cruel man cried in his life.

Forgive and forget, that was one thing that Rufus Wilde can not ever do, and now he finally could.

**"Sorry Father, Sorry. But I love you. I love you lots."** the male whispered softly as he enjoyed the two other's warm embrace.

* * *

_"Sorry Rufus, I love you. I am sorry Rufus. I love you."_

* * *

There, on the snow white chair sat a dark chocolate brown teddy bear. The toy had red buttons for eyes and a weird grayish magenta patch over where it's heart suppose to be. It was a beautiful teddy bear that seemed it was handmade.

Right on it's lap was a note, in a beautiful elegant cursive writing it wrote,

_"Happy Birthday Rufus.  
I am sorry that this was late, but I hope that you will forgive me.  
I love you, you are my dearest son. From, Father."  
_

* * *

A handsome looking man walked toward the old looking tomb. Bending the male wiped off the moss and dirt with his black leather glove, there in his hands was a box and in the box was a teddy bear. Setting the box down, the blonde haros bounty hunter looked at the tomb, a small smile appeared as he muttered something very quiet. Before staring at the tomb for a few more minute the male got up and walked away.

Within the box was a dark chocolate brown teddy bear. The toy had red buttons for eyes and a weird grayish magenta patch over where it's heart suppose to be. The teddy bear held a single Daffodils in it's lap and had a crown made out of Rue, and with a small note attached to it.

**_"I love you."_ **_  
_


End file.
